Commander Oberhaur
"Storm Squadron is an elite special operations team within the Imperial Navy. Our jurisdiction extends to many worlds throughout the Outer Rim and we have a complement of fighters, transports, and equipment we maintain ourselves. Life in the Storm Squadron can be hard, some missions require operating with limited or no support behind enemy lines. Our pilots work hard and earn their pay." Commander Oberhaur Commander Oberhaur can be found on Tatooine in the office of Victor Visalis at /way -1125 -3590 Pilot Missions Inspect the Nym Lieutenants Inspect the Nym Lieutenants Lok system Hyperspace to "Lurid dawn" or launch from Lok ground starport. You can find a "Nym Lieutenant" near waypoint -3150 670 3050 * Dunelizard Tier 2 "Nym Lieutenant" Disable its Reactor or Engine, then Inspect it and Dock with it to retrieve the Hostage information. Return to Commander Oberhaur once transfer is complete to continue. Rewards: * Credits: 5000 credits * 75 Imperial Faction Points * A Level 4 Cygnus "Starblaster" Disruptor weapon Capture the Hostage Transport Part 1 - Capture the Hostage Transport Lok system (Lurid Dawn) Meet the Hostage Transport (a HC-556 Light Cruiser Tier 2) and Disable its Reactor. That will be enough for the Hostages to break free and take control of the Bridge. You may eliminate its escort during this time: * 4 Tier 2 Z-95 "Nym Fighter". Part 2 - Escort the Hostage Transport Escort the Transport until it reaches its Hyperspace jump point. You will have to destroy an opponent on the way: * 1 Tier 2 Y-Wing "Nym Bomber". Rewards: * Credits: 5000 credits * 75 Imperial Faction Points * A Level 4 Sienar Fleet Systems Light Grade Durasteel armor plating Training At this point you will need to gain 60000xp to receive training before receiving your next mission. The usual duty missions are presented, though with a bit of story to go with them. Destroy the Kimogila's Claw Commander Oberhaur will now ask you to get some informations from Morv, an imperial undercover agent as a "Fuel Technician" located inside Nym Stronghold (/way Lok 451 4753 fuel tech 1) You will have to use the secret password Commander Oberhaurgave you to engage conversation with him : "I'm here to clean the antimatter condenser." Morv will explain you the situation and will direct you to another "Fuel Technician" just outside the Nym Stronghold (/way Lok 480 4960 fuel tech 2) Once again you will have to use a password : "the fuel balance on the Kimogila's Claw is messed up". You will receive your next mission : Lok system You will have to destroy the Kimogila's Claw and its escort: * 3 Tier 2 X-wing "Nym Fighter". * 1 Tier 2 YT-1300 "Kimogila's Claw". Tips: The YT-1300 is going to be your most challenging opponent to date, should you choose to solo it. Review the bazaar for better ship components, and practice using droid commands beforehand. When you go to destroy the YT-1300 target its guns first, they have a short range so keep your distance. * Return to Morv once the Kimogila's Claw is destroyed. *If you fail you can return to Morv to try again. Rewards: * Credits: 5000 credits * 75 Imperial Faction Points * A Level 4 Republic Sienar Systems Ion Booster You will now have to choose from Duty missions to gain 60000 xp before receiving your "Equipment II" skill (levels 4 and 5 equipment certification, +10 missile launching skill). Commander Oberhaur will then ask you to proceed by talking with Field Commander Alozen located on Yavin IV at the Imperial Fortress. (/way 3996 -6195). Category:Imperial Pilot trainers Category:Storm Squadron Category:Tatooine NPCs